Best Of You
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Sequel to Taking Chances. Dean sometimes wonders if he ever really impacts people's lives. When he stumbles on a certain best friend helping others using the words he gave her, it makes him feel fuzzy on the inside.


Dean watched as Becky and Naomi helped Carmella to the back. He'd just watched them compete against Alexa Bliss, Natalya, and a returning Nikki Bella. Nikki had gotten the win over Carmella, experience and the momentum of her return carrying her over the newest call up from NXT. It was a good match, while not being for a title, it still was important for gaining position in the division for when the title actually happened. Or, that's at least what Becky told him on their way here.

He was in their dressing room, having just got done with his match before hers. They had passed each other at gorilla and she had congratulated him on his win. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek for good luck and moved off to change into street clothes and watch her match on their monitor. She had put on a stellar performance and he had loved the fact she kicked all three girls in the corner before throwing Natalya around like a rag doll. He figured that now that she was done she'd want to get changed and get ready to watch Finn's match. He was her trainer after all. So Dean grabbed his belt and began making his way to gorilla.

He stepped through the threshold and was about to make his way over to where Becky was standing, her long orange hair easily drawing his eye to his best friend, but he pulled up short when he saw she was engaged in conversation. He slowly and quietly made his way closer so as not to interrupt. As he got closer he saw Carmella was sitting on a crate with a few tears coming down her face. Becky was crouched down so they were eye level with one another and was smoothing her hair back. When Dean got close enough he could actually hear them.

"Hey, sh, you did great. There's no need to cry." That was Becky's mothering tone. He heard a lot of it as someone who did a lot of dangerous things. It was usually followed by her angry and annoyed tone for him though. Seemed a little unfair Carmella didn't get the same treatment, but he digressed.

He saw Carmella sniffle, "I just let you guys down. I let myself down. My new opportunity to stake my claim and I messed it up."

Becky wiped a tear away from her face and quieted her again. Dean leaned against the wall to see what was gonna happen next. Becky pushed Carmella's face up so they could lock eyes.

"Listen, I've been there. Remember WrestleMania? I tapped out on the biggest stage I've ever been on. I was feeling a lot like you are probably feeling right now. But I had someone close to me help me through it. Now, we may not be close yet, but I'm going to tell you the same thing he told me and hopefully it helps you as much as it did me."

Dean was smiling. He knew she was talking about him and the night they had had after WrestleMania. He waited as he saw the tears start to clear up on Carmella's face. She sniffed and nodded for Becky to continue

"He told me that: 'You are gonna get more chances, you are going to have other WrestleManias, and you are going to earn every single thing you have coming to you.' Carmella, you have such a bright future, and you are so talented, but you are going to lose some heartbreakers, but when you finally win you'll have earned it and paid your dues."

Carmella sighed and nodded, but Becky continued. "Now, I know this is the first time in a while that you've been in the same town as Cass, so why don't you go spend as much time as you can with him. It'll help your mood, I promise." She helped Carmella stand up from the crate and held her hands. "And if you ever need someone to ride with, you can ride with me and Dean. It's tough being away from your loved ones."

Carmella gave her a small grateful smile. Dean decided he was done being a bad eavesdropper. "She's right you know. Just hope you like her loud screaming music."

Becky turned to him and gave him an unimpressed look. "Eavesdropper."

He chuckled, "Can't help your voice is so distinctive." She glared at him slightly, "And by that I meant alluring. So much so that it draws me in."

She quirks a smile, "Nice save."

He gives her a small smile, "I thought so." He turned back to Carmella who was looking between them with a bewildered look on her face. "Seriously, you can ride with us anytime."

She thanked them and said goodbye, before dragging herself off to find Enzo and Cass. Becky watched her go as Dean came to stand next to her. He looked down at her. "You're a good leader for the new girls, even if Alexa won't admit it. You've really stepped into this role. I'm really proud of you."

She nodded, "I love this job, and all the girls love this job. If I can improve the quality behind the scenes then I'll feel just as successful if I were to win all the championships in the world." She looked up to him and smiled, "And I'm not the only leader here. You've stepped into the role too Dean. Makes me proud to be your friend."

Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she easily folded into him. "Both of us as the leaders of Smackdown… who would have thought?"

She chuckled and nuzzled into him, "It's like we're proud parents."

He looked down at her, then at his arm around her. He scrunched up his nose. The thought of him and Becky having children wasn't something he wanted to think about with how close their friendship was. "You had to make it weird didn't you?"

She looked up at him and smirk, her arms still trapping him to her. "Of course. It's what I do."


End file.
